Morando com eles
by MarjorieFranca
Summary: Esme e suas filhas foram morar em Forks para começarem a viver mais 3 anos entre os humanos. Chegando lá percebem que não são as únicas vampiras do local. Carlisle, o médico da cidade, vive com seus "filhos" do mesmo modo. O que será a vida em Forks?
1. Forks?

_Três vampiras se mudam para Forks, e lá, encontram uma outra família com os mesmos hábitos. Dois adultos, cinco vampiros adolescentes e uma humana. _

**1. Forks?**

Esme é uma vampira com costumes diferentes dos demais vampiros. Sempre viveu solitária e se alimentando de sangue animal. Um dia, encontrou duas humanas à beira da morte. E pela primeira vez, ela teve vontade de transformar alguém em vampiro.

Passados alguns anos, Esme e as duas vampiras (com idade humana inferior à dela) se acostumam a viver entre os humanos, e formam então uma família. Esme seria a mãe das duas jovens: Alice e Rosalie.

- Vamos nos mudar, essa cidade já não dá mais para viver sem sermos descobertas. – Iniciou Esme.

- O QUE? – disseram Alice e Rosalie juntas.

- Vamos meninas, colaborem. Eu também adorei essa cidade, mas temos que partir, os humanos podem ser pouco observadores, mas já se passaram três anos, e nós não modificamos nada na aparência. Precisamos mudar.

- Ah mãe, e pra onde vamos? – Disse Rosalie, que logo em seguida olhou para sua irmã Alice.

- Oh... Não! Esme! FORKS? – disse Alice ao observar o futuro. – Desde quando você está planejando isso? Eu não vi nada!

- Sim, Forks é uma cidade pequena, mas é ótima para se viver. Chove bastante lá, então não teremos tantos problemas com o sol. E tem Port Angels logo ao lado, você não vai ficar sem shopping Alice. E eu tive cuidados para não dar alertas imediatos. Eu sabia que vocês não iriam gostar nada da idéia, mas é realmente necessário. E de todas as rotas, Forks é a melhor... Pelo menos por enquanto.

- Ah, que lindo, nossa própria mãe quer tomar uma decisão dessas e sem a gente saber. Mas tudo bem, fazer o que. Não vamos discutir com ela, Alice. Ela só faz isso para que nossa vidinha seja o mais próximo do 'normal'.

- Bom, irmãzinha querida... Acho que temos que correr pro shopping AGORA. Temos que fazer a nossas últimas compras aqui em Berlim. _Oh God_.

As duas foram super animadas para comprar. Alice porque era maníaca por roupas, acessórios, moda em geral. E Rosalie porque era a _Barbie_ dela, e sempre estava deslumbrante. Não há coisa melhor do que ser perfeita e ainda saber a expectativa dos outros em sua volta.

Esme continuou em casa terminando de arrumar as últimas coisas para a tal mudança-surpresa.

Em uma semana tudo estava pronto para mais três anos convivendo entre humanos. Esme vivia repetindo que as meninas iriam adorar o local, que lá tinha uma reserva, a casa era bonita, etc. Quanto ao novo colégio, as matrículas de Alice e Rose estavam feitas já, e Esme havia conseguido um emprego no hospital da cidade, ajudando com os alimentos das criancinhas humanas.

A casa nova já tinha sido mobiliada por Esme, enquanto as duas meninas terminavam de organizar as malas. Rose foi em seu conversível vermelho e Alice com o porsche amarelo, as duas eram apaixonadas por velocidade, e... Por carros ma-ra-vi-lho-sos! Das duas, Rosalie era a que mais chamava atenção, pois era realmente deslumbrante com o corpo bonito e aqueles cabelos loiros bem-tratados, sua voz era atraente e ela conquistava quem quisesse, mas tinha um super ego. Alice já era mais "na dela", era muito bonita também, tinha cabelos curtos e escuros, e conseguia ver o futuro, e era fissurada por roupas novas.

Chegando a Forks, as duas meninas estacionaram na garagem da casa em que Esme estava as esperando, e que realmente era bem bonita. Estava nublado e com uma chuvinha bem fina. A cidade tinha uma reserva bem verde, assim como a mãe descreveu. O tempo estava super agradável, para um vampiro ou para um humano que não gostava de sair de casa, e preferia o aconchego.

- Mãe? ESME AONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ? – dizia Rose enquanto ia para seu carro com algumas das roupas que ela conseguiu pegar, já que Alice não queria ir para uma nova cidade com armários antigos.

- Aqui! – respondeu Esme na frente delas. Vampiros são rápidos.

- Eca mãe, que cheiro horrível é esse?

- Não fale assim, Rose. Estou preparando os alimentos das crianças do hospital.

- Iiiiiiircle! – disse Alice com nojo – Comida de humanos é tão... Abominável.

- Só você mesmo. Não somos nem um pouco normais, não que vampiro seja algo normal... Mas olha como vivemos! Somos humanos errados e vampiros errados também!

As três riram do comentário da Rose.

- E fora que nossa mãe é uma vampira que trabalha num local aonde mais tem sangue: hospital.

- Super legal a piadinha. – comentou Alice.

- Vamos fazer o que hoje?

- Podemos jogar cartas.

As duas olharam para Alice com cara de desaprovação.

- Ah, já sei que minha idéia foi recusada. Isso é injusto. Só porque eu amo jogar cartas.

- Ah, injusto porque você prevê nossas jogadas! Isso que é injusto. Você tem que conhecer algum vamp que leia mentes. Ai vai ficar legal. – comentou Rosalie inconformada.

Elas decidiram terminar de arrumar as coisas no "quarto" o mais rápido possível.

- Ok meninas. Se arrumem para a escola. AGORA.

- Ah fala sério, a gente pode sair de casa faltando 10 minutos, Esme. – questionou Rose.

- Isso é verdade, mãe. Eu vejo isso.

- Nada disso. Não queremos problemas agora.

As duas então foram se arrumar no quarto, e como o costume, Alice quem escolheu o figurino.

- Precisamos de roupas novas, exclusivas. URGENTEMENTE. Olha isso, é a terceira vez que você quer vestir isso, Rose! Nem parece minha irmã.

- Calma Alice, eu gosto dessa roupa. Você também deveria se apegar um pouco.

- E passar séculos com elas? JAMAIS.

- Pense, assim que essa geração de humanos morrer, você poderá lançar uma nova moda. Imagina que irado.

- Até lá, muito tempo se passou.

- O que são 100 anos, para quem tem a eternidade?

- Huh... É verdade! Mas e ai, Porsche ou Conversível?

- Vamos com o seu hoje. Amanhã eu vou com vermelho, e ai combina com meu lindo bebê.

- HAHAHA, Rosalie a Dama de vermelho. Essa cena foi ótima, todos olharão ainda mais para você.

A chuva começou a cair bem fininha, Alice foi dirigindo com o carro e Rose foi de carona com ela. Chegar com dois carrões irados ia chamar atenção demais dos humanos, mesmo que Rose adorasse isso, elas tinham que evitar. O colégio era grande, não era o mais bonito que elas viram, mas parecia "estudável".

Ao saírem do carro, todos os olhares foram direto para as duas, assim como Alice havia previsto. Como era cidade pequena, as pessoas não estavam acostumadas com gente nova. Infelizmente, essa dupla não seria a coisa mais simpática do mundo.

- Vai ter aula de que, Alice? – Rose perguntou enquanto elas caminhavam juntas.

- Agora vai ser de história, e você?

- Inglês. – respondeu sem muito entusiasmo.  
Alice parou do nada e fechou os olhos. Rose sabia muito bem o que isso significava.

- Alice? Alice? O que você viu?

- Rose, não estamos sozinhas aqui.

- Como assim? Explica.

Alice puxou a irmã para um canto, mesmo sabendo que isso seria inútil.

- Tem mais _pessoas_ como a gente aqui em Forks.

- Você quer dizer que tem mais v... ?

- Sim, isso mesmo. Precisamos avisar a Esme imediatamente. Acho que estão em 4, bom, aqui na escola tem quatro, e eles já nos viram.

- São bonitos? São todos homens?

- ROSALIE!

- Desculpa... Eu sei que é algo importante e pode ser perigoso, mas não custa nada tentar, né?

- Você não tem jeito. E se eles forem 'normais'?

- Não sei. Eu estou curiosa. – Rose disse como se a eternidade pra ela fosse uma competição de beleza e charme, o que provavelmente a faria vencedora.

Alice era a mais ajuizada da dupla, e então saiu logo para aula e Rose foi para sua sala. O que será que as esperavam ali naquelas paredes da escola.


	2. Novos amiguinhos

**2. Novos amiguinhos**

**Part. 1 - (Aula de História)**

Alice foi caminhando para a aula de história. Como em todas as escolas, os humanos provavelmente evitariam o lugar perto dela. Era incrível como eles tinham um subconsciente antiperigo.

Sentou-se à mesa do canto, na 3ª fileira, sozinha. Ficou ouvindo os cochichos dos humanos. Três minutos depois, dois vampiros entraram na sala. Um era alto, tinha os cabelos arrepiados e em um tom castanho-ruivo, e o outro era forte, alto, com cabelos pretos e bem curtos.

Os dois se entreolharam e olharam para Alice, que os encarou. Com certeza não sentariam ao lado dela, e então sentaram atrás. Seus pensamentos quase desapareceram, querendo ou não pensar nisso, Rosalie estava certa em relação à beleza física deles, isso poderia ser útil. Mas não era o caso, Alice precisava de foco. Ela não via nenhuma ação errada, pelo menos por enquanto, e pensava em que 'poderes' eles poderiam ter.

O de cabelos arrepiados e quase-ruivos fazia o que pareciam sinais com a cabeça, mas Alice não conseguia compreender, ninguém perguntara nada. De repente, o mais forte franzia a testa e começava a discutir com as expressões faciais.  
E a 'tortura' só terminou quando o professor entrou. Eles observavam Alice e cochichavam, sabendo que seria inútil para ela, e poucas coisas. A maioria parecia ser em mente, o de cabelo castanho-ruivo apenas respondia as perguntas mentais.

Antes do fim da aula, Alice teve uma visão não muito agradável: eles estavam planejando alguma coisa como se fosse um 'trote' para novos vampiros. Ela então os olhou com olhos mortais, e eles não entenderam direito, até que o 'que lê mentes' viu a imagem na cabeça dela e ficou chocado.

No corredor, ele puxou a Alice e falou:

- Você vê o futuro?

- Você lê mentes.

- Responda a minha pergunta.

- Você já sabe minha resposta.

Ele se afastou um pouco, pensou e sorriu de lado.

- Edward Cullen.

- Alice Hale. (vou usar o Hale porque acho lindo *-*)

- Vieram de onde?

- Boston, e vocês são daqui, né? E pelo que vejo, vegetarianos.

- Oh, sim, somos...

- Estão em quantos?

- Somos... Cinco.

- Número grande...

- Vocês são três, três mulheres.

- Isso. Minha mãe, eu e minha irmã, Rosalie.

- Somos eu, Emmett, Carlisle, Jasper e Bella. O 'pai' é o Carlisle.

- Entendo, eu vejo isso.

- Cadê ele?

- Emmett? Não sei. – ele leu a pergunta que Alice ia fazer e respondeu – Força. Emmett é o mais forte de nós. Nunca aposte com ele.

- Obrigada pelo aviso. Bom, até mais... Vou para a aula de matemática.

- Sentem-se conosco no refeitório.

Alice saiu rapidamente e foi para a próxima aula.

**Part. 2 - (Aula de inglês)**

Rosalie observava tudo em sua volta, ouvia os comentários que os humanos falavam e tudo mais, estava se sentindo divina (como sempre). Então, ela viu em sua frente duas figuras brancas, pálidas, assim como ela. Fato: eram dois dos vampiros que estavam ali. Mas eram quantos no total?

A menina era um pouquinho mais alta que a Alice, mas continuava sendo baixinha. Seus cabelos eram escuros, não pretos, mas escuros, e era bonita, de fato. Seus olhos não eram vermelhos, o que de fato significava que eles tinham a mesma 'dieta' delas. O menino ao lado dela tinha cabelos um pouco... Embaraçados, e era bonito, tirando a cara de dor que ele fazia.

Ela escolheu um lugar vago, e eles sentaram logo na frente delas, a menina virou para trás e disse.

- Olá.

Rosalie não queria papo com essa vampira, isso não era legal pra ela. Concorrência, não que ela seja superior, que de fato não era, mas mesmo assim.

- Oi.

- Eu sou Bella, e este é Jasper.

- Rosalie, Rosalie Hale.

Bella olhou para Jasper e deu um sorriso de lado. Ele então começou.

- Você veio para Forks sozinha?

- Na verdade não, viemos eu, minha irmã e minha mãe. Vocês são quantos?

- Cinco. Bella é a única menininha da família. – Jasper disse apertando a bochecha dela, e ela fez uma cara de irritada. – Recém nascida.

- Hm... Entendi. – Disse Rosalie.

Eles não conversaram muito, fingiram prestar atenção na aula. O sinal tocou e Alice já estava na porta esperando a irmã.

- Alice, você não deve ser tão rápida aqui na escola.

- Eu sei Rose, mas é que eu conheci dois deles, estão em cinco e tem o mesmo esquema de vida que a gente.

- É, eu também conheci. Jasper e Bella.

- Emmett e Edward. Bom, mamãe precisa saber disso... Mas ó, eu tive uma visão maravilhosa.

- Conte...

- Vão chegar roupas muito legais na loja, e a gente vai ter que fazer nossa sessão de compras.

- OPA. Adorei.

- Agora vamos pro refeitório, os meninos nos convidaram. E bom, de inicio não gostei muito deles, porque planejaram um 'trote' pra gente. Mas então aquele Edward viu que eu tinha visto.

- Como assim Alice?  
- Ele lê mentes...

- Ah, então encontramos seu par ideal. – Rose disse e riu.

- Na verdade, ele tem namorada... Aquela Bella.

- Ah, tá, já tá com ciúmes. :P

- Para, Rose, não é isso. – Elas caminharam até lá, e sentaram-se à mesa com eles. Edward disse baixo:

- Os humanos estão tendo pensamentos muito maliciosos, e tem umas com inveja de vocês duas.

- De nós? – comentou Alice.

- Sim, porque vocês já chegaram e sentaram conosco. Elas acham que somos reservados demais. E outras pensam que agora com a "menina loira bonitona" no pedaço, nenhum menino vai ficar afim delas.

- Se referiram a mim?

- É, Rosalie.

Ela já era louca para ouvir um elogio, e se autoelogiava, e isso aumentou significativamente seu ego. Então, balançou levemente seus cabelos loiros e cumpridos.

Antes de iniciarem uma conversa em grupo, Alice analisava todas as decisões dos que estava na mesa por enquanto. Faltavam Jasper e Emmett, e então, elas estavam "de vela".


	3. A primeira vista

_Hehe, oi pessoas que estão lendo, são poucas... Mas algumas já adicionaram essa história nos favoritos *-* que emoção! Bom, é a minha primeira fic, eu sou fã delas e amo escrever... Haha, eu li uma Rewiew que me fez rir... É gente, o Ed não é 'o encalhado' nessa... Ele já tá com a Bells, é que eu sou diferente, e eu amo JxA e ExR *-* Eu não sei como está ficando, se está boa, se está ruim, se devo continuar... Ajudem-me poxa... Deixa uma rewiewzinha :D .. Vou postar o 3° capitulo... as coisas vão ficar boas no 4°, digo mesmo :D _

_Beiijo :*_

**3 – Primeira vista**

- Bella, cadê o Jasper? – disse Edward a abraçando.

- Não sei, ele estava comigo e disse que ia apenas pegar um livro no carro. Fiz mal em deixá-lo?

- Não amor...

- E o Emmett, aonde esta?

- Não sei...

Rosalie e Alice estavam pensativas, e Edward riu dos pensamentos autoelogiáveis de Rose.

- O que foi, Edward? – perguntou Bella. Ele olhou pra ela e sorriu, depois olhou pra Rose.

- Não ouve nada amor, apenas achei engraçado o pensamento de um humano.

Rosalie olhou pra Alice novamente.

Emmett e Jasper chegaram e se sentaram à mesa. Os olhos deles foram direto às novas meninas. Jasper olhou para Alice, e viu a beleza estampada em seu rosto. Ela era a pessoa mais linda que ele já tinha visto em toda a eternidade, se o seu coração pudesse bater, ele estaria a mil. Rosalie era linda, mas para Jasper, parecia apenas ter Alice ali. Seus pensamentos pararam naquele momento, e ele viu Alice olhando para ele.

Emmett ainda estava distraído e parou de falar com Jasper no momento em que viu Rosalie, aqueles cabelos loiros suaves e longos, seu rosto... Ela era deslumbrante. Balançou a cabeça de leve para tentar 'acordar'.

-_ Uou_... – ele disse enquanto coçava sua nuca, sorriu de lado, olhou para Rosalie e continuou – Alice eu já conheci... Você deve ser a Rosalie...

Rose o encarou, ele era tão alto, tão forte... Lindo... Como poderia existir um vampiro assim? Mais bonito que o normal?

- Ah... Rose... E você é o Emmett?

- Sim... – ele puxou uma cadeira e sentou ao lado dela. Enquanto isso, Jasper e Alice se entreolhavam até ela virar um pouco o rosto, seria de vergonha?

- Não fomos apresentados de verdade... Jasper.

- Oh... Alice. – ela sorriu de leve e ele sentou ao lado dela.

O papo foi saindo, e já pareciam que eles todos se conheciam. Ao decorrer de tudo, Jasper ficava brincando de mudar o humor de Alice repentinamente o que a deixou bastante irritada.

- Oh, Jasper... Isso é tão chato! Para de me controlar...

Ele riu dela discretamente, os humanos envolta estavam achando isso muito estranho. Seriam eles primos?

- Estão pensando que somos primos...

- Estão? Fala sério. – respondeu Bella.

Alice e Jasper discutiram por causa das mudanças de humor, e ela o irritava de volta, falando das visões que ela tinha. Enquanto isso, Emmett apostava várias coisas com Rosalie, que dizia que era melhor que ele.

O sinal tocou, foram para as aulas e depois cada um foi para sua respectiva casa.

- E aí irmãzinha, algo a falar? – disse Alice.

- O Emmett é um perdedor, eu vou ganhar dele em todos os jogos.

- Hm, desculpa irmã, não vai ganhar em todos... Mas em vários eu tenho certeza que você ganha.

- Mas eu vou mudar essa sua visão, e pode ter certeza que eu vou ganhar todos.

- Rose Rose, você não presta.

- Eu sei... Mas e quanto ao Jasper, o que achou dele?

- Irritante. Ele fica querendo brincar com meus humores. Isso definitivamente irrita. Sabe o que é ter alguém do seu lado, que em vinte minutos ficou fazendo você ficar feliz, triste, irritada, animada... Pior do que uma humana em TPM.

Rosalie se acabava de rir com as caras que Alice fazia. Elas estavam jogadas no sofá assistindo House.

- Rose... Esme já está vindo pra casa, e parece que ela está com vários planos. E ela está planejando tão rápido que eu definitivamente não consigo me focar em nenhum deles.

- Planos? Que planos?

- Eu acabei de dizer que não consigo me concentrar!  
Antes que elas começassem a discutir, Esme entra pela sala toda sorridente.

- Filhas, como foi a aula hoje, ein?

Alice e Rosalie se entreolharam e riram.

- Foi 'legal' né, a aula em si não é nada legal... Mas pelo menos não somos as únicas vampiras do lugar.

- É, tem um grupo de cinco vampiros que estão juntos.

- Que bom então. Vai ser menos chato. Eu disse que Forks era bem legal. E eu conheci o Carlisle.

- O quem?

- Carlisle, o 'pai' desses que vocês conheceram. Ele me contou um pouco da história e tal. E ele é o médico geral.

- Uau, então você não é a única com supercontrole elevado? – Falou Alice rindo.

- É, pelo visto não. Mas e ai, eles são legais? Carlisle fala tão bem deles.

- Bom, são. Tirando o Emmett que se acha demais. – disse Rosalie meio irritada. O que fez Alice e Esme rirem.

- Olha quem fala né...

Rosalie olhou para a irmã com cara de quem não gostou da piadinha.

- Mas o Jasper é um implicante, ele quer ficar mudando o meu humor toda hora.

Esme estava rindo das meninas discutindo e saiu pro quarto. Ao perceberem a ausência da mãe, as meninas logo levantaram.

- DONA ESME HALE! VOLTE AQUI IMEDIATAMENTE E NOS CONTE SOBRE ESSE SEU SORRISINHO TODO BOBO PELO CARLISLE.

Esme voltou e olhou para Alice.

- É mãe, desembucha logo e conta.

- Ai meninas, a gente apenas trabalhou...

- Não queremos saber do trabalho, queremos saber como ele é.

- Ah Rose, ele é bem simpático, um homem de porte.

- DÃ! Não é disso... Ai que inveja do Edward nessas horas. Estamos querendo saber _mais_ que isso, mãe.

- Ah, sim... Ele é bem bonito...

- EEEE? – Alice disse com quem estava começando a gostar do assunto.

- E ele é bem charmoso... E atraente... – Esme completou sem graça.

- E o que mais mãe? – incentivava Rose.

- Tá bom, gente. Ele é uma graça, é suuuuuper lindo, é atencioso e a gente vai sair. Estão felizes?

As meninas pularam de alegria e em seguida abraçaram Esme.

- QUE LINDO *-*. Mamãe vai namorar, mamãe vai namorar.

- Menos meninas, se acalmem!!! Bom, teremos um jogo de baseball na próxima tempestade.

- Isso é, na sexta?

- Sexta irá ter uma bela tempestade, Alice?

- Sim, é o que eu vejo.

- Então tenho que avisar ao Carlisle logo.

As meninas riram e a imitaram.

- Não façam isso. Mãe, o Carlisle também deve estar amarradão na sua, relaxa. Iremos perguntar ao Edward. – comentou Rosalie.

- Como se ele não fosse tentar esconder os pensamentos dele, né irmã. Ele sabe que o filho dele lê mentes.

- Oh, tinha esquecido disso.

Esme foi até o telefone e ligou para ele.

- _Alô?_

- Olá, Carlisle está?

- _Oh, é a Esme?_

- Bom... Sim, ele já chegou?

- _Sim, um minuto. _– a voz no telefone ficou abafada – _Pai, é a sua amiguinha!_

Esme ouviu risos e logo em seguida Carlisle falando algo que ela não entendeu.

- _Oh Esme! Tudo bom? _

- Sim, e com você?

- _Tudo ótimo. _

- O jogo de baseball, que combinamos hoje... A previsão do jornal está errada, a tempestade vai chegar nessa sexta-feira, Alice acabou de ver isso.

- _Ah, que ótimo então. Então sexta iremos ao passeio com as famílias. Avisarei ao pessoal aqui. _

- Certo, vou conversar com elas então.

- _Ok. Mais alguma coisa?_

- Por enquanto não. Um beijo, até amanhã.

- _Até mais, querida Esme. Beijos._

Ela desligou o telefone e riu.

- Pronto, temos algo em família na sexta!

- Família? Mas já? – Rosalie perguntou assustada.

- Claro, não podemos perder tempo. – completou Alice. – Eu posso ver eles dois juntos.


	4. Baseball em Família?

_Oooooi. ____ Estou aqui de novo para irritá-los matar a curiosidade do que se passa em minha mente. Óhh, eu fiquei feliz com as rewiews que eu recebi, me deram algumas idéias do que escrever... Embora a história esteja quase toda pronta em minha mente. Tá, obrigada *-*, estou feliz de saber que (pra alguma coisa eu presto) eu consigo escrever algo legal. Sim, Emmett e eu também seria um ótimo casal õ/ hahaha, mas não dá. Infelizmente não consigo mudar os pares, eles são perfeitos assim. E eles merecem, uma vez na vida, receberem mais atenção do que o casalperfect Bella e Edd :P (já que a Stephenie já escreveu quatro livros e meio para eles). Tá, chega de lengalenga e mais história. Beijos! _

_Ps: continuem mandando rewiews!_

**4. Baseball em... Família?**

- Vamos meninas! Carlisle está nos esperando na casa deles com o pessoal!

- É... Carlisle está esperando a _Esme Querida_ na casa dele, Alice! Você ainda não entendeu? – Rosalie disse brincando.

- Oh sim, Rose! Mas o que o _CARLISLE_ está fazendo mesmo? – Alice dizia em mesmo tom, respondendo ás brincadeiras da irmã para provocar Esme.

- Ele está esperando a _Esme Querida Dele_. E o que a _Esme do Carlisle_ está fazendo?

- Chega, dá para minhas duas e _queridas_ filhas pararem de tirar onda com a carinha LINDA da mãe delas?

Elas caíram na gargalhada e entraram no carro vermelho (nada chamativo) de Rosalie. Esme estava decidida a dirigi-lo, e Rose não quis contrariá-la.

Elas foram ao som de '_Supermassive Black Hole – Muse'_. Uma música que elas ADORAVAM.

- Estamos chegando, Esme? – pergunta idiota feita pela Rosalie apenas para implicar.

- Sim, estamos. E eu não precisava te responder isso.

Alice ria bastante por causa das brincadeiras que Rose fazia e ainda ajudava.

- E agora, mãe?

- Vocês duas estão que estão ein! Isso tudo é para ver Jasper e Emmett? – Esme dizia dando o troco nas provocações.

As duas reviraram os olhos ao mesmo tempo e fizeram um som de desgosto.

- Fica na sua Esmezinha querida. – Alice disse.

Elas ficaram quietas até chegar, evitaram pensar no assunto já que Edward poderia se concentrar nelas, e isso seria extremamente desagradável.

- Elas estão vindo. – Edward disse.

- As coisas já estão prontas? – Bella falou.

- Sim, Bells. Carlisle já arrumou tudo para não ter que fazer isso enquanto Esme está aqui, e não fazê-la esperar. – Jasper acrescentou.

Emmett riu, e Carlisle tentou ignorar os fatos. A campainha nem foi tocada, a porta já estava aberta e elas entraram. Os olhos das três foram diretos aos olhos de Carlisle. Uma coisa as duas tinham certeza: Sua mãe realmente tinha bom gosto. Esme sorria de uma forma tão doce, tão cativante, tão... Amável. Então caminhou até ele junto das meninas.

- Meninas, esse é Carlisle. Carlisle, essas são as minhas _filhas_ que eu te falei.

Ele estendeu a mão primeiramente para Alice e sorriu.

- Alice. – ela disse sorrindo. – Mamãe fala bastante de você.

Esme, se tivesse como, teria ficado corada, e os outros seguraram uma risadinha.

- Encantado, Alice. Sua mãe também fala bastante de vocês.

Ele então foi até Rose e estendeu a mão igualmente.

- Você então deve ser... Rosalie.

- Sim... – ela sorriu. – Encantada.

Carlisle sorriu e em seguida foi apresentar seus filhos a Esme.

- Esme, esses são Bella, Edward, Emmett e Jasper... Os meus filhos.

Esme cumprimentou todos eles e sorria graciosamente.

- Estávamos curiosos para te conhecer. Edward era o único que realmente sabia como era você... – Emmett disse sorrindo de uma forma que fez Rosalie quase perder a respiração-automática.

- Oh, sim. – Ela sorriu, e agora ninguém conseguiu conter a risadinha.

- Bom, chega de papo. Vamos logo pra... Aonde quer que seja! A tempestade está vindo.

- Vamos em dois carros agora que temos mais gente. Emmett e Edward, iremos com os de vocês. – Carlisle afirmou.

- Podemos ir com o de Rose, não queremos incomodar. – Esme disse.

- Claro que não, Esme querida. Vamos com os nossos.

Edward riu dos pensamentos que Carlisle tinha em mente, e logo Alice também riu com o plano que ele fez. Carlisle e Esme olharam para eles como quem mandassem ficar calados e eles pararam de rir.

- É, Esme... Seria um prazer emprestar o carro. E a divisão será como?

- Eu dirigirei seu carro, Edward, e Esme irá na frente comigo. Você e Bella vão atrás.

Emmett segurou o riso e pensou _Haha, o carro vai ficar bem quente_ para provocar Edward.

- E então Emmett, Jasper, Rose e Alice irão no outro? – Esme perguntou, pensando _Coitado do carro do Emmett_.

Edward riu, Esme e Carlisle também, mas discretamente. Bella ficou abraçando Edward se controlando pra não rir.

- Ok. – responderam todos juntos.

- Vamos. – Carlisle guiou cada grupo para os carros respectivos. E eles entraram.

_No carro do Emmett..._

- Quem vai na frente comigo?

Jasper e Alice responderam juntos.

- Rosalie.

E depois se entreolharam dando risadinhas. Rose e Emmett ficaram sem graça, e então ela mandou outra direto.

- Se vocês querem ficar sozinhos avisem, não tem problema, né Emmett?

- Oh, claro, Rose. Você está certa. A gente promete que nem vai olhar. – Ele riu enquanto todos se acomodavam.

- HÁ-HÁ-HÁ. – disse Jasper ao perceber que Alice estava um pouco envergonhada.

O resto do caminho foi bem rápido, mas o suficiente para algumas coisas serem esclarecidas e... Mais apostas serem feitas e mudanças repentinas de humor.

- JASPER! Eu não quero sentir isso!!!! – Alice gritou quando Jasper tinha a deixado se sentir... _Animada_, digamos assim.

Ele riu e Emmett não perdoou.

- Ui... Vai com calma Jasperzinho, Alice é uma mocinha.

- Vai se f... Emmett! Fica ai apostando com a Rose.

- Eu ganho de você até no videogame, Emmett!

- Ah, não mesmo, Rosalie.

- Emmett Cullen, admita, você não é tão bom quanto eu!

- Rosalie Hale, a única modalidade que você ganhará de mim, e que eu tenho que admitir, é no concurso de beleza!

- Emmett, a única coisa que você ganha de mim é na queda-de-braços porque você é todo forte.

- Ui. – Alice falou – Altas declarações aí na frente ein!

_No carro do Edward..._

- Você está linda, Esme.

- Obrigada, Carlisle. – ela respondeu sem graça.

- Carlisle, você deixou a Esme sem graça... Não deveria fazer isso com as damas.

Bella riu do comentário do noivo.

- É, papaizinho. Embora o Edward sempre me deixasse assim antes...

Ele sorriu pra ela.

- Estamos felizes em tem conhecer, Esme. Carlisle só tem elogios! – Bella dizia.

- Oh... Ele também os elogia muito, estava curiosa.

- Chegamos.

Carlisle chegou, estacionou e saiu do volvo e abriu a porta para Esme. Todos eles saíram e o outro carro chegou logo depois. Eles dividiram os times: Alice, Rosalie, Bella e Edward, já que ele não queria se separar dela.

- Time das meninas contra o time dos meninos, e a Esme. – brincou Emmett que estava no time dos que sobraram: Carlisle, Jasper e Esme.

- Muito engraçado, Emmett. Para de ficar zoando o Edward. – Bella falou com raiva.

O jogo começou, e a tempestade estava cada vez mais perto. O barulho era enorme, e todos se divertiam bastante. As meninas não sabiam jogar muito bem, mas conheciam o jogo e não fizeram feio, e Bella toda hora as ajudava. Ao final, deu empate. Rosalie e Emmett não quiseram aceitar esse resultado, mas ninguém queria mais jogar.

- Não, se você não tivesse roubado eu teria ganhado. – Emmett falou olhando para ela.

- Eu já te disse que eu não roubei, você que não aceita perder.

Alice deu um toque no Jasper para que ele tentasse acalmar os ânimos do pessoal, e ele o fez.

- Bom jogo, Esme.

- Digo o mesmo, Carlisle. Eu e as meninas nos divertimos bastante, acho que temos que ir.

- Levaremos vocês...

- Ah, que gentileza! – Esme disse sorrindo.

- Mãe, eu e Rose vamos aproveitar que estamos aqui e vamos caçar... Mas podem ir sem a gente, nos encontramos em casa. – Alice falou.

- Ok então. – Esme disse sem hesitar.

- Vocês vão conosco, meninos? – Carlisle disse.

- Eu, Bella e Emmett vamos. Acho que Jasper achou a idéia de caçar bem legal. – Edward comentou.

Eles concordaram e se separaram. Rosalie não queria ficar sobrando ali e estava irritada com Emmett por causa do jogo, então foi logo atrás da caça dela.

- Acho que sua irmã está irritada...

- É, ela não gosta de perder uma aposta, ou não terminá-la.

- Emmett também é assim, chega a irritar.

Eles foram indo devagar para um vampiro e rápido demais para um humano. Alice encontrou um alce (haha, acho bonitinhos) e então foi se preparando para atacá-lo. Mas ao mesmo tempo Jasper fez o mesmo, e em menos de 5 segundos estavam os dois em cima do alce.

- Oh... Pode ficar... Eu vou procurar outro. – Alice comentou sem graça.

- Não... Fica com ele. Eu pego outro. – Jasper levantou e foi em direção a outros alces.

Ao terminarem a caça, os dois se sentaram na floresta e riram do acontecido.

- Eu não vi que você ia pegá-lo...

- É que eu não me concentrei o suficiente. – Jasper falou. – E era para ele ser seu mesmo... Alice deu um sorrisinho de leve e teve uma visão com Jasper, o que a fez ficar um pouco envergonhada.

- O que foi, Alice?

- Na-nada... Apenas achei engraçado.

- Você vai para casa agora? – Ele perguntou olhando para ela.

- Acho que sim... Porque?

- Nada. Você gosta de musica?

- Sim... Bastante.

- Qual tipo?

- Eu curto bastante Rock.

- _Uou_, isso é legal. Eu também gosto. Curte _Hot Action Cop_?

- Eu nunca ouvi...

- Bom, se você não tiver com nada pra fazer, quer ir ouvir?

- Pode ser. – ela sorriu discretamente, eles levantaram e foram para a casa dos Cullen's.

Ao chegar lá, Esme estava sentada tendo uma conversa super animada com Carlisle.

- ESME? – Alice perguntou chocada.

- Ah, Oi filha! Não sabia que você viria para cá.

- É... Eu não vi você decidindo que viria pra cá. – Alice falou confusa.

- Eu não ia vir, mas Carlisle acabou me trazendo e a gente ficou aqui conversando.

- Espero que você não se importe de eu ter raptado sua mãe por algumas horas... – Carlisle disse em um tom que deveria ser proibido. Ele realmente era um vampiro sexy.

- Claro que não, é bom ela se divertir.

- Carlisle, eu e Alice vamos ficar lá em cima, vou mostrar alguns cd's para ela.

- Tudo bem. Bella e Edward também estão aí.

Os dois subiram e Alice ficou fascinada com a coleção de cd's que ele tinha, só cd's legais. Ficaram ouvindo musica por muito tempo, até ouvirem um barulho forte.

- O que foi isso? – Alice perguntou.

- Não sei, pode ter sido Ed e Bella.

- _Não me chama de Ed, JASPER. E não fomos nós. É apenas Emmett e Rose que estão se matando no outro quarto._ – Edward gritou do outro cômodo se defendendo.

- Uou, mais uma reunião em família. Eu não sabia que Rose viria para cá. Acho que estou bem distraída hoje.

- _ISSO NÃO FOI NADA JUSTO, ROSALIE HALE!_ – a voz de Emmett foi ouvida.

- _Não grita não, Emmzinho. E eu não fiz nada, apenas... Mostrei que eu sou melhor nesse jogo._ – Rosalie dizia em tom provocante.

Todos ficaram curiosos e foram para o quarto de Emmett ao perceberem que era apenas um jogo.

- O que está acontecendo? – Bella disse.

- UOU. Ela ganhou de você. – Jasper disse rindo. – Ela é realmente boa nisso.

Alice riu bastante ao perceber que Rose balançava os cabelos devagar, e entendeu o porque da vitória inesperada.

- Ela roubou, isso não vale! – Emmett dizia inconformado.

Edward riu quando viu a imagem de Rosalie jogando charme enquanto jogava apenas para provocar o irmão, e realmente isso tinha funcionado.

- Muito boa essa técnica, Rose. – todos estavam rindo, menos Emmett.

- Bom, porque a gente não aproveita que Carlisle e Esme estão no maior love lá embaixo e não jogamos algum jogo... Dessa vez, nós todos. – Jasper sugeriu.

- Boa idéia, porque não jogamos Jogo da Verdade? – Edward falou.

- Eu aceito. – Bella disse se abraçando em Ed.


	5. Jogo da verdade

_Que meigas as minhas leitoras (cara, sempre quis dizer isso) são. Eu também as amo, e não morram, ainda tem coisa pra acontecer na fic. Mas vocês só pensam em besteirinhas Cullen's? OH! Hahaha, como se eu não pensasse :P Vou caprichar nesse, tá? Espero que gostem... E que me adicionem :P E comentem :P hahaha. Eu quero aprender a respondê-las. Uma alma boa me ensina por favor, se tiver como. Sim, deu para perceber que eu sou apaixonada por todos os Cullen's né? E a Bells e o Edd são tão fofinhos que dividem o espaço com os outros... Vamos lá, mais fic._

_Ps: achei um erro no primeiro capítulo da fic: Bella é vampira, ok? Fica mais legal assim._

**5. Jogo da verdade.**

_Muito bom, Edward. Assim você fode com todos os irmãos mesmo, só porque você sabe o que a gente pensa, e ai se a gente mentir, puf. Você vai lá e acaba com a gente._ – Jasper pensou.

- Oh, Claro, Edward, uma ótima idéia. – Bella disse olhando para Emmett com cara de quem ia aprontar. – Meninas, vocês topam?

- Sim, a gente nunca brincou disso, mas sabemos como é, né Rose? – Alice disse.

- Claro.

Todos sentaram em um pequeno círculo que ficou assim: Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Rose e Emmett. Jasper acalmou a tensão que estava entre Rose e Emmett e depois logo a animação foi plantada no ar.

- Jasper, pare de controlar nossos humores. – Bella disse.

- Desculpa, foi involuntário. – Ele riu.

- Vai com o chinelo mesmo, ok? Pergunta, Resposta. – Edward apontou para cada parte do chinelo.

Edward tentou rodar devagar, o chinelo deu umas 30 voltas antes de parar e parou na posição: Emmett - Bella. Ele riu, e ela virou os olhos.

- Manda maninha...

- Esperem, quem não responder certo vai ter que fazer o que? – Edward perguntou.

- A pessoa que perguntou escolhe, o que acham? – Alice deu uma sugestão.

- Ótima idéia. – Rosalie disse.

- Bellzinha querida da minha vidinha, minha irmãzinha. É o destino, viu?

- Pergunta logo. – ela disse seca, prevendo a pergunta que viria pela frente.

- Ok, ok. Qual a posição que você mais gosta com o Edward? – ele perguntou e fez os outros rirem baixinho, dessa vez, Edward tinha gostado da pergunta.

- Er... Já começou baixo assim, Emmett? Me aguarde!

- Querida, você não respondeu a pergunta.

- Ok Emmett, eu gosto quando eu fico por cima. – ela disse com raiva dele, e meio constrangida.

Emmett riu e pensou para que Edward 'ouvisse' _A noite vai ser de grandes cavalgadas hoje, né irmãozinho?_

Edward se segurou para não rir, e olhou maliciosamente para Bella. Jasper ria e as meninas também.

- Ok ok, ela não está mentindo... – Jasper falou.

- Eu rodo! – disse Alice.

Alice se posicionou e rodou o chinelo com pouca força, para que ele não rodasse várias vezes. Parou em Edward - Jasper. Edward riu ao ouvir os pensamentos do irmão.

- Você não deveria ter pensado isso, me deu mais idéias. – Edward disse e os outros riram.

- Ah, fala logo então né...

- Jasper... O que você sentiu ao ver Alice pela primeira vez? – perguntou.

Todos ficaram surpresos com a pergunta, menos Jasper, pois sabia que seria algo haver com Alice. E ela estava visivelmente sem graça.

- Bom... Eu pensei no quanto ela era... Bonita... – Jasper disse.

- Irmão, Edward te perguntou o que você _sentiu_, não o que você pensou. – Emmett disse enquanto olhava para Edward rindo.

Jasper olhou para Emmett com cara de poucos amigos e depois olhou para Alice.

- Bom... Tá, eu senti algo diferente, que nunca tinha sentido, e eu não sei explicar!

Todos olharam para Edward, que sorriu e disse:

- Ele está falando a verdade. Próxima rodada.

Rodaram mais uma vez, dessa, quem rodou foi Rose. Alice - Emmett

- Ui... É sério isso? – Edward perguntou olhando para Alice.

- Edward, não é legal você espiar meus pensamentos durante o jogo.

- Ok, vou evitar. Mas é verdade?

- Acho que sim, eu consegui ver hoje de manhã.

Todos olhavam para os dois enquanto eles tinham sua conversa mentalmente, isso era algo que estava os irritando seriamente.

- Chega de papinho mental e vamos ao jogo. – falou Bella com um pouco de ciúme.

Alice fitou bem Emmett, tentando enxergar qualquer um dos seus planos, e ver se um deles envolvia Rose. Mas, parecia que tinha alguém concentrado demais para não dar vacilos.

- Ok, Emm... – Ela disse usando sua cara mais malvada, ele engoliu seco – O que você sente pela Rose?

_Ah, essa foi fácil demais, Alice me decepcionou. _– ele pensou, e Edward segurou o riso.

- Tesão. – Ele respondeu francamente, o que fez todos rirem, e soltarem abafadinhos como "uuuuuh..." – Mas... Eu também gosto dela, mesmo ela sempre perdendo ou ganhando roubado de mim.

- Pera ai, eu não ganho roubando de você! – Falou Rose com raiva.

- Ah não? – respondeu ele olhando-a bem nos olhos.

- Não! Se você é distraído não é culpa minha! – Ela disse alto.

- Agora eu que sou o distraído? Você fica ai jogando charme e eu que sou distraído. Poupe-me, Rose! – ele disse ficando em pé. Rosalie em seguida ficou em pé na frente dele, se esticando e colocando o peito pra frente como quem estivesse indo pra uma briga.

- Ninguém mandou você olhar pra mim.

- Ninguém mandou você ser tão sedutora.

- Ah é?

- É.

- Eu sou sedutora então?

- Eu não disse isso.

- Disse sim! Todos estão de prova. – Disse Rosalie olhando pra todos. Alice naquele momento percebia que as coisas estavam um pouco diferentes, Edward tinha que conter os risos por causa dos pensamentos deles.

- Ok, vocês dois estão parecendo crianças. Ou vocês sentam logo pra gente continuar esse jogo, ou então vocês dois se retirem! – Falou Bella pra colocar ordem. Todos concordaram, Emmett fitou Rose pela ultima vez e em seguida sentou no seu lugar. Ela fez o mesmo.

Edward riu baixinho e Bella o cutucou.

- Bom, vamos. – ela girou, caiu Emmett x Alice.

- Hm, Alice. É verdade que você tem planos com meu irmãozinho Jasper?

Edward a fitou, sabendo da resposta e a reprovando pelo olhar.

- Bom... Er... – ela disse olhando para Edward, ela sabia que não poderia mentir, mas falar isso agora não ia ser legal. Ela estava confusa ao que sentia, afirmar agora podia ser estranho. Suas visões mudavam repentinamente. Uma hora ela a via com Jasper, andando de mãos dadas e tudo, mas na outra, ela via eles separados, apenas como amigos. Era estranho isso. – É verdade que eu vejo coisas, mas elas mudam muito rápido.

Emmett olhou para Edward como quem procurasse uma esperança para ajudar o irmão. _Edward, eu não leio mentes, mas eu APOSTO que Jasper também quer saber a verdade dessa pergunta._

- Ela está falando a verdade. – Edward respondeu olhando para a Alice, que deu um pequeno suspiro aliviado.

- Esse jogo está monótono demais! Acho que a gente pode esquentar um pouquinho mais... O que acham? – Edward disse em seguida.

Todos se olharam, Emmett foi o que mais gostou dessa idéia. Alice apenas balançou a cabeça em desapontamento.

- Ed, você está muito... Agitadinho hoje, amor! – Bella falou.

- Você ainda não viu nada amorzinho. – Ele disse piscando pra ela, rindo e em seguida dando um beijo nela.

- UHUM... O casalzinho se incomoda de parar com isso ou fazer isso em algum outro lugar?

Bella se afastou um pouco de Edward rindo, e com um pouco de vergonha e em seguida tacou uma almofada no Emmett.

- Está com ciúmes é? – Bella disse rindo, e fez todos rirem.

- De você ou de Edward? – ele disse rindo.

- Idiota. – ela disse.

- Ok, o que vocês querem fazer? – Rosalie perguntou.

- Podemos... Fazer um jogo de perguntas... Meninas contra meninos. Os que errarem, pagam alguma prenda. Topam? – Jasper sugeriu. As meninas se entreolharam e concordaram.

- Ok, fechado! Quem começa?

- Nós começamos. Emmett Cullen, qual é a cor da calcinha da Rosalie? – Bella disse, Rose riu muito ao ouvir isso.

Emmett olhou pra eles e em seguida para Rosalie.

- Vale pedir ajuda, Bell?

- Sem ajuda. Essa pergunta não. – Bella respondeu olhando pras meninas, que riam bastante.

Os meninos ficaram pensando um pouco, Emmett estava olhando para Rose como quem quisesse (e pudesse) ver através das roupas. Ele suspirou e disse

- Se eu acertar, o que eu ganho?

- Ué, um ponto pra vocês. – Rosalie disse.

- E se perder, tira um pedaço da roupa. – Bella continuou, e Edward olhou pra ela.

- Isso vai ser bem quente. – Emmett disse rindo. – Rosa.

Todos olharam para Rose, ela então olhou pra dentro da sua calça e negou.

- Não é rosa. – Ela disse rindo.

- Droga. – Ele tirou os tênis. As meninas riam muito.

- Bom, agora é a nossa vez. Alice, qual é a cor favorita de Jasper? – perguntou Emmett.

Naquele momento, um barulho grande foi ouvido vindo do quarto de Carlisle. Todos se entreolharam e seguraram risos. Edward balançou a cabeça como quem quisesse esquecer de algo.

- Acho que não é só a brincadeira que está esquentando... – Comentou Alice.

--

**Meninas, me perdoem. Eu juro que não abandonei isso aqui. Mas é que eu tive aquela correria das primeiras semanas de aula, e eu ainda arrumei um quase-namorado agora... Então as coisas dificultaram um pouco. Vou fazer o impossível para postar aqui mais vezes. Me avisem o que vocês querem na fic (além dos casais) ;D**

**HAHAHA, beijos beijos :***


	6. Quem disse que vampiros são frios?

_Que bom que vocês gostaram amores... Nossa, levei uma bronca! Ok, eu juro que vou fazer o impossível pra não abandonar vocês... Mas poxa, eu me mato pra tentar escrever e eu só tenho 14 rewiews em 5 capítulos, isso não é justo. Tá que eu sou nova aqui e não tenho moral, mas isso desanima. Mesmo assim, vou continuar escrevendo. No último post eu esqueci de colocar o nome desse capítulo. Hehe. Beijos pra vocês._

**6. Quem disse que vampiros são frios?**

Todos riram daquele momento, que exemplo bonito os "pais" estavam dando aos seus filhos. Tá, Ed e Bella também pareciam bastante "felizinhos".

- Ok meninas, não mudem de assunto. Qual é a cor favorita do Jasper, Alice? – Edward perguntou.

Ela parou pra pensar e analisar as coisas, tentava encontrar algo que demonstrasse... Jasper andava sempre com algum detalhe...

- Azul! – Alice falou feliz.

- Droga! – Jasper disse.

As meninas riram e bateram umas nas mãos das outras enquanto os meninos discutiam baixo.

- Ok, 1x0 pra gente. Quem pergunta agora? – Bella falou.

- Eu pergunto. – disse Rosalie decidida, e em seguida olhou fixamente para Alice indicando alguma coisa – Edward Cullen, qual é o maior hobby da Alice?

Alice entendeu o que o olhar da irmã quis dizer assim que o nome Edward foi pronunciado, ela teria que mudar todos os pensamentos dela, então, começou a cantarolar musicas irritantes mentalmente.

- Hm, fácil. Vamos ver... – ele olhava pra ela, e Rosalie riu, pois sabia que a irmã tinha entendido o recado.

_Guto bate com um martelo, um martelo, um martelo, Guto bate com um martelo então bati com dois. Guto bate com dois martelos, dois martelos, dois martelos..._

- PO! Alice, para de cantar essa musiquinha, isso não é justo! – Falou Edward indignado.

Eles todos riam, e Alice continuava a se concentrar na sua melodia.

- TA, Chega... Ela gosta de... De... Jogar xadrez. – ele disse chutando, já que ele também gostava.

- ERROU! HÁ... Mandou muito, irmã! – elas se cumprimentaram e riram. – Ela é consumista compulsiva.

- Droga. A gente ta perdendo! – Emmett disse com raiva.

- É só um jogo! – disse Jasper.

- É que ele não aceita perder para a musa dele. – Edward riu, e em seguida tirou a camisa. Bella se abanou e fingiu um desmaio, todas elas riram.

- Tirem os olhos, isso é tudo meu!

- Pode deixar Bell... Ninguém vai tirar de você. – Alice disse rindo.

O jogo continuou, as coisas ficavam cada vez mais quentes, à vontade de ganhar e o medo de tirar as roupas se juntavam e formavam perguntas cada vez mais picantes. Estava 5x5, e os meninos todos já estavam descalços e sem camisa, já as meninas, estavam descalças, com os cabelos soltos e sem os acessórios (brincos, pulseiras, cordões). Eles riam e descobriam os podres de cada um a cada pergunta não-respondida corretamente. Os "barulhos" às vezes apareciam, eles ficavam em silêncio e riam logo em seguida. Teve uma hora que eles decidiram parar... Bella já estava só de sutiã, e Jasper teria que tirar a calça. Então, apenas decidiram se conhecerem melhor com perguntas mais abusadas... Dizendo assim de uma forma não vulgar.

- Bell, se você tivesse o poder de realizar apenas um desejo, qual seria? – Rose perguntou.

Ela ficou pensando um pouco. Edward era tudo na vida, ou morte, dela... E tudo que ela queria estava relacionado a ele, e ele realizava os desejos dela, e ele estava feliz, então, não tinha desejos assim.

- Nossa, que coisa difícil. Eu não tenho desejos assim. Edward é o meu maior motivo, e eu tenho tudo com ele... Então, eu terei que pensar em outra coisa... Hm, JÁ SEI! Queria que Emmett tentasse parar de ter um desejo enorme em saber sobre minha vida sexual com Edward.

Todos olharam para Emmett rindo.

- Emmett, você é virgem? – Perguntou Alice segurando o riso.

- Claro que não... Eu só tento fazer com que a Bells ouça meus conselhos para "como ter uma vida sexual mais prazerosa", já que meu querido irmãozinho Edward e ela são... Novatos no assunto.

- Uuuuuuh... Então você sabe tudo né? – Jasper disse rindo. – Aprendeu aonde, seu mentiroso, nas revistinhas de Kama Sutra?

- Ou! Não, eu aprendi antes de morar com Carlisle...

Todos estavam rindo, pareciam que eles se conheciam há bastante tempo.

- E você Rosalie, o que entende sobre o assunto? – perguntou Emmett.

- Ih, ele tá interessado em ter aulas com você. – Edward disse zoando e acabou recebendo uma almofadada que nem sabe de onde veio.

- Ah, claro. Com uma loirona dessas.

- IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... Olha o clima!!! Dá-lhe Emmett! – diziam os outros empolgados. Se o coração de Rose batesse, com toda certeza estaria quase pulando do seu peito.

- Não precisa responder se você não quiser, Rose. Emmett é muito idiota. – Jasper disse.

_Não sei nem como responder a esta pergunta, mas... Hey Jasper, não fale assim do Emm... Ele não é idiot... Edward, você não leu meus pensamentos. Oh God!_

- Hm. Alice, eu vou ali fora rapidinho... Eu preciso de um pouco de... Ar. – Rosalie levantou muito sem jeito e correu para fora de casa. Definitivamente teria que ter mais cuidado com o que pensa.

No quarto, eles estavam tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Edward olhou para Emmett e indicou levemente com a cabeça para ele ir ver como Rose estava. Ele então levantou e saiu correndo antes que Alice pudesse pensar em ver como a irmã estava.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – Alice perguntou confusa.

- Nada... Rosalie apenas teve pensamentos confusos. – Edward disse.

- Oh, Acho que Emmett pisou na bola. – Jasper falou.

- Não, não foi por ele que ela ficou assim... Foi porque eu li os pensamentos dela, mas eu tentei evitar. – Edward falou sem jeito, e Bells encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

- Amor, eu sei que você tenta, não precisa sentir vergonha disso.

Alice estava olhando para eles, ela estava tentando entender o quanto deveria ser ruim para Bells ter um marido que sabia tudo que ela pensava.

- Oh Não, Alice. Bella é a única pessoa no mundo, bom, a única que eu conheci nesses anos todos, que eu não consigo ler os pensamentos.

- Não? Como assim, Edward? – ela perguntava mais confusa ainda.

- Desde que Bells era humana é assim. Não sei bem como funciona, mas ela tem uma espécie de bloqueio, não só mental, mas ela consegue bloquear vários tipos de "poderes". Incrível, né? – ele sorriu todo orgulhoso. E em seguida deu um beijo nela. Os dois começaram a animar o beijo. Jasper e Alice ficaram meio sem graça de estarem ali, até Bella cutucar Edward.

- Amor, porque não vamos dar uma volta? Pode ser divertido.

Eles riram, Edward concordou e eles saíram do quarto aos beijos.

- É... Ficamos sozinhos... – Alice disse mexendo levemente em seu cabelo.

- É verdade. – Jasper disse olhando para ela.

- Você acha que está tudo bem com Emmett e Rose?

- Sim, Emmett é meio idiota, mas ele não faria nada com ela que pudesse machucá-la... E ainda tem o Edward, ele já teria ouvido algo, e você teria visto algo ruim, certo?

- Oh, é mesmo... Distrai-me quanto a isso. – ela olhou para baixo meio sem saber o que dizer.

- Você está tão bonita. Bom... Você é bonita. Mas você fica bem de rosa... – Jasper improvisava algo para dizer, lembrando do hobby dela.

Ela olhou para sua blusa e deu um sorriso de leve.

- Ah, obrigada... Eu gosto de rosa.

- Rose? Rose! – Emmett dizia enquanto tentava ver Rosalie.

Ela permanecia calada, era muito constrangedor isso. O que estava acontecendo? Ela não conseguia mais negar que Emmett mexia com ela. Mas porque? Como isso foi acontecer?

- Rose, porque não me responde? Tudo bem? – Emmett perguntava visivelmente preocupado.

- Estou bem... Desculpa não responder.

- Que pergunta idiota a minha, desculpa.

- Não, não é isso... Deixa pra lá.

- Não, é sério... Eu tenho que te pedir desculpas. – disse ele meio sem jeito e passando a mão na cabeça. Que tolo ele estava parecendo.

Eles sentaram-se no chão e ficaram olhando para baixo.

- É estranho ter alguém lendo sua mente o tempo todo... Não sei como vocês se acostumam.

- Mas é isso que acontecer, Rose... Vivemos juntos tanto tempo que a gente aprende a desviar os pensamentos perto de Edward, e mesmo assim, ele sabe nos respeitar... Você saiu de lá por causa disso? – ele olhou para ela tentando a olhar nos olhos.

- Sim...

Eles ficaram um tempo calados, Emmett não queria que o assunto acabasse. Se é que aquilo poderia ser chamado de assunto. Tinha algo nela que ele não sabia explicar, não era por causa do poder de sedução dela... Era algo dentro dela.

- Rose...

- O que foi Emmett? – ela olhou para ele com uma certa esperança. Ele sorriu por causa do sorriso leve que ela deu.

- Nada... Só queria ouvir sua voz. – Ele riu baixinho e ela também.

- Emmett...

- Oi Rose?

- Você já se apaixonou? – ela disse olhando para ele.

Ele ficou um tempo em silencio. Se fosse antes dessa semana, ele poderia dizer que não... Mas e agora? O que ele está sentindo por ela é amor? É desejo, é paixão?

- Já... – ele respondeu baixo. Nesse mesmo instante, Rose perdeu o sorriso, suspirou baixo e o mais discretamente que ela conseguiria.

- Hm... Acho que eu preciso ir.

- Já? Mas sua mãe e sua irmã estão aqui... Fica, Rose!

Ela queria muito ficar, mas a resposta da ultima pergunta que ela tinha feito foi algo muito doloroso. Vampiros só se apaixonam uma vez, e não muda. É para sempre. Mas onde ela estava? Porque eles não estavam juntos?

- Preciso... Estudar. É. Avise para a Alice, por favor.

**Esse post foi mais romântico do que eu esperava... As coisas estão chegando ao fim, queridas. :D Não se esqueçam de me dar pequenos incentivos, quanto mais incentivos, melhor fica a fic. Isso não só para mim, e sim para todas aquelas que escrevem! ******** Que bonitinhos *-* .**

**Capítulo 7: Conversa de mulheres/ Conversa de homens**


	7. Os Cullen As Hale

_Estou feliz, vocês voltaram a ler e opinar. *-* Sabia que eu tenho uma pasta no meu e-mail só pra vocês, meninas? Nem vou falar o nome. HEHEHE. ADOREI a idéia de escrever adesivos de carros... SKAKSPAKS Só vocês para me fazerem rir. Vou continuar escrevendo, relembrando: A história está acabando. Espero que vocês continuem "conversando" comigo... _

**7. Conversa de mulheres / Conversa de homens**

**7.1 – Conversa dos Cullen (Conversa de Homens + Bella)**

Jasper e Alice conversavam pouco, os olhos dos dois estavam dizendo muito mais coisas do que qualquer outra palavra poderia dizer. Chegava até ser tolice tentar falar de algo ali, tudo seria banal. Roupas? Tempo? Morte? Música? O que mais valeria para ele, se não aqueles olhos de Alice?

- Alice. Alice? – Disse Emmett rapidamente ao entrar no quarto e quebrar todo o silêncio e o clima que ali tinha sido feito.

- O que foi Emmett? – Jasper perguntou ao sentir que o irmão estava cheio de sentimentos malucos.

- A Rosalie pediu para avisar que ela foi para casa estudar.

- Estudar? Porque? Droga, eu não sei o que está acontecendo com minhas visões. Bom, de qualquer forma, obrigada, Emmett. Assim que... Hm, bom, Assim que Esme sair avise para ela que eu já fui também, Ok?

- Pode deixar, eu aviso.

- Tchau Alice. – Jasper disse um pouco desanimado. TINHA QUE SER VOCÊ NÉ EMMETT? Sempre ele pra quebrar os climas.

Assim que as duas meninas saíram, Jasper e Emmett ficaram sentados no quarto.

- O que aconteceu lá embaixo? – Jasper perguntou

- Não sei, Rosalie estava meio... Diferente.

- Diferente?

- É. Sei lá explicar...

- Hm...

- E você e Alice? Eu sei que interrompi algo... Foi mal.

- Na verdade, tava um clima. Mas não teve nada demais. – Jasper tentava se explicar meio sem jeito

- Ed e Bella saíram?

- Sim, estão no quarto. Precisamos de uma casa nova.

Eles riram, apostaram uma partida de corrida no Wii, claro que foi o Emmett que ganhou, novidade. Ele era um viciadinho.

- Idiota, você é muito viciado cara. Deveria passar mais tempo com a Rose, isso é falta de mulher.

- E o que você está falando ai Jas? – disse Emmett rindo dando um pedala no irmão – Vai procurar Alice, vai.

- _Cadê Jasper, Alice, Emmett e Rose? _

- _Não sei, quando a gente saiu, eles estavam lá no quarto._

- _Eles ainda estão, eu consigo ouvi-los. Mas... Acho que Rose e Alice não estão. Tá, elas foram para casa._

As vozes estavam facilmente reconhecíveis, Edward, Bella e Esme conversavam na sala. Ao ouvirem, desceram imediatamente.

- Olá casais. As meninas foram pra casa, Esme. Rosalie pediu para avisar que ela ia estudar.

Edward olhou para Emmett tentando saber o que tinha acontecido para que Rose tivesse ido embora, e em seguida olhou para Jasper.

- Elas estão bem, Esme, mas acho que você poderá ajudar mais.

- Oh, ok. Até amanhã, Carlisle. – Esme disse toda boba.

- Até mais, Esme querida.

Assim que Esme saiu, os quatro "vampiros jovens" riram baixo por causa da expressão de Carlisle.

- Uou ein pai...

- Carlisle Pegador de Forks.

- Parem com isso. – Carlisle respondeu rindo. – Agora me contem o que vocês dois aprontaram para que as meninas "fugissem" de vocês?

Eles todos sentaram nos sofás, ligaram a Tv e começaram a conversa em família.

- Edward leu a mente de Rose, Rose saiu do quarto e então eu fui atrás saber o que estava acontecendo. – Começou Emmett

- Mas antes a gente estava brincando de...

- _CALA A BOCA EDWARD!_ – Bella, Jasper e Emmett pensaram "aos berros" ao mesmo tempo.

- ...De desafiar no Wii. Corrida, sabe como é.

- Hm, entendi. Mas então, Emmett, você e Rose conversaram?

- Sim... A gente conversou e tal, e ela simplesmente disse que teria que estudar. – disse Emmett confuso, ainda não tinha entendido porque Rose se alterou tanto.

- O que foi que você falou para ela? – Bella perguntou com um tom de reprovação.

- Nada, a gente só começou a conversar. Ai ela perguntou se eu já tinha me apaixonado...

Todos olharam para Emmett com uma expectativa grande.

- EEEEE? – Jasper respondeu curioso.

- Ta, eu nem sei como é que se apaixona, eu nunca senti isso. Mas eu me sinto estranho perto da Rosalie. Carlisle, você sabe que eu já me envolvi com outras vampiras, mas foi algo apenas... Desejo. Mas com a Rose, eu não sei...

- Ta apaixonado. – Edward suspirou.

- E você disse pra ela o que exatamente? – Bella continuava curiosa.

- Eu disse que já tinha me apaixonado.

- E ela foi embora depois? Emmett você é um cabeçudo! – Jasper disse inconformado.

- Emmett, porque você não disse para ela que você tinha se apaixonado por ELA? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Ué, porque ela não deixou... E...

- Ok, Chega, depois a gente resolve isso. – Edward interrompeu. – E você Jasper, qual o lance de você e da Alice?

- Que? – Jasper respondeu distraído.

- Ai ai, outro apaixonado. Tem como você parar de pensar nela um minuto e expor para a família o que esta acontecendo? Apenas eu sei ler mentes.

- A Alice é tão... Diferente. O modo que ela fala, quando ela fica irritada...

- QUE LIIIIIIINDO *-*, MEUS IRMÃOS ESTÃO APAIXONADOS. AH QUE LINDO QUE LINDO! – Bella disse pulando do sofá e saltitando.

Carlisle levantou rindo e foi indo para outro cômodo.

- CARLISLE CULLEN, você não vai sair daqui até você falar pra gente quando é que você e a Esme vão assumir isso? Eu quero logo chamá-la de mãe. – Emmett disse rindo. – Papai não perde tempo.

- Eu e Esme não somos mais "adolescentes" como vocês, a gente tem um pouco mais de maturidade para isso. Já vocês não.

- Esse não é o caso, Carlisle. Usaram preservativos? – Jasper disse rindo

- JASPER!

- Ah, qual foi pai, a gente ouviu, tá? – Emmett disse rindo.

- Essa casa precisa de locais mais reservados.

- Opa, quer dizer que as coisas vão se tornar mais freqüentes aqui. – Edward perguntou rindo.

- Ed! – Bella disse cutucando ele e rindo.

- Vocês não prestam mesmo. – Carlisle disse rindo. – Mas voltando ao assunto, concordo com o Jasper, você é um cabeçudo, EMMETT!

- Mas porque? – Emmett perguntou sem entender nada

Carlisle foi até ao escritório dele e deixou o pessoal na sala.

- Querido Emmett, vampiros só se apaixonam de verdade uma vez. – Bella disse calmamente.

- E? – Emmett perguntou ainda com cara de bobo.

- PQP! – Edward disse sem paciência. – E ai que se você já se apaixonou, Rose pensa que não terá chances com você. ESTÁ CLARO AGORA?

- Se você desenhasse, ficaria mais fácil. – Emmett disse.

- Viado. – Jasper jogou a almofada nele e todos começaram a rir.

- Bell, aonde você vai? – Edward perguntou.

**7.2 Conversa das Hale (conversa de mulheres + "espiões")**

- Meninas, pelo amor de Deus, o que houve? Assim que Emmett disse que Rose veio estudar e que você veio atrás dela eu fiquei preocupadíssima! – Esme já chegava tagarelando sem notar que as meninas estavam abraçadas no sofá.

- Mãe, senta ai.

- Alice, o que houve? – Esme disse mencionando ao fato de Rosalie estar encostada nela.

- Ah mãe, o Emmett... – disse Rosalie inconformada.

- O que ele fez, querida? – Esme estava visivelmente preocupada.

- Ele disse pra ela que já se apaixonou! Isso a deixou arrasada.

- Ele falou por quem?

- É claro que eu não ia perguntar, e quer saber? Eu nem sei porque eu fiquei assim. – Rosalie disse irritada.

O silêncio ficou entre as três, o clima foi melhorando aos poucos e elas então começaram a falar de Carlisle e Esme. Estava sendo uma conversa super legal, afinal, quem não quer um "papaizão" igual ao Carlisle? (ôxe, abana que está quente)

- Mas me conta melhor sobre esse joguinho de vocês. – Esme perguntava curiosa, as meninas não deram muito detalhes, achavam melhor ficar só entre eles mesmo.

- A gente só ficou fazendo perguntas, o jogo foi a corrida de videogame. – Alice disse rapidamente.

- Alice, fala da mamãe sobre o Jas. – Rose falava para provocar.

- Rosalie!

- Você e o Jasper estão juntos, minha filha?

- Não mãe, é invenção da Rose!

- É? Mas bem acho que tem alguém que está andando distraída demais... Sabia que ela já foi pega de surpresa, mãe?

- Sério? Mas como Alice?

- Eu apenas me distraí, Esme. Acontece.

- Sei... Acho que eu vou concordar com a Rose. Eu acho esses meninos tão fofos, Carlisle os educou bem!

- AHH CARLISLE. – Rosalie e Alice suspiraram imitando Esme, e todas as três riram.

- Ok, mas pelo menos eu assumo que estou com ele!

- Porque você está MESMO com ele, Esme. Eu e Rosalie não estamos tendo casos com eles... E além do mais, que isso ein dona Esme! Pegadora! – Alice disse rindo e zombando de Esme, que ficou um pouco sem graça.

- Vamos mudar de assunto... – Esme disse e as duas riram. – Mas agora é sério, porque vocês duas não tentam ver se dá certo com os meninos, Alice, eu aposto que você já viu algo!

Alice ficou quieta por um tempo, é verdade, ela conseguia ver Rosalie junto de Emmett, mas às vezes as visões mudavam, assim como Ela e Jasper, e era isso que a deixava mais insegura.

- Se concentra, tenho certeza que se vocês duas pararem de tentar fazer charme, vocês ficarão com os meninos... E convenhamos, eles são uns gatinhos!

- ESME!!! – Falaram Rosalie e Alice juntas em tom de espanto e desaprovação.

- O que foi, estou mentindo?

- Na verdade não, o Emmett é lindo... E ele é todo trabalhadinho... Tem umas costas que só ele, e o olhar, ui... – Dizia Rosalie imaginando.

- O Jasper é todo fofo, ele é sensível, é carinhoso, é compreensivo... E ele é um gato. Ui ui ui! – Falava Alice.

Todas elas caiam na gargalhada.

- Mãe, sabia que Emmett disse que sente tesão pela Rose? E mais... Disse que ela era "tão sedutora". – Alice disse rindo e olhando para Rose.

- Isso não é justo, você vai ver também, deixa só o Jasper vacilar!

- AI, eu me divirto com vocês duas, e é tão engraçado, vocês ficam cômicas demais quando estão apaixonadas. Que lindas!

Nesse momento Bella chega, Esme levantou e foi abrir a porta.

- Bells! Querida, entre. Não sabia que você vinha. Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Olá Esme, desculpa... Eu pensei que Alice pudesse ver meus planejamentos, mas já vi que eu consigo bloqueá-la também... Enfim, posso falar com as meninas rapidinho?

- Oh, Claro. _ROSE, ALICE! VENHAM, BELLA ESTÁ AQUI!_

As duas foram até a porta, cumprimentaram a Bella e então elas sentaram-se nos degrauzinhos da porta.

- Preciso saber de algo, e vim ver como vocês duas estavam. – Bella iniciou.

**Acho que agora vai ser legal, não preciso mais enrolar tanto. Parei aqui só para deixá-las mais curiosas. Sou super legal né. Rs. Ain, eu estou super feliz que vocês estão gostando, cheguei a 20 rewiews *-*, Ok, eu sei que nem é muito em comparação as outras pessoas, mas só de saber que estão gostando já esta me deixando mais animada. Depois dessa fic pretendo escrever outras, 66'. Mas deixa pra lá. Uma coisa de cada vez. Próximo capítulo: Confissões Planejadas.**


	8. Confissões Planejadas

_Ah, amei ver a caixa de e-mail cheia de rewiews *-*! Fiquei toda boba e mais inspirada para escrever... Enfim... Peguei mó praia boa hoje, to preeeeta *-* E nem fui pra aula. A-DO-RO³! Minhas queridas, eu não sei "brincar" nesse site ainda, não sei respondê-las (dá pra responder?). Se tiver, me ajudem... Estou louca para conversar. :D Qualquer coisa deixa o e-mailzinho /MSN que eu adiciono.. HAHA, não vou mordê-las (deixaqueosCullenfaçamisso). Ta, vou parar de enrolar e deixá-las ler a fic. Beijos._

**8. Confissões Planejadas**

- Estamos bem, Bells, mas, o que você precisa saber que não poderia esperar até amanha? – perguntou Rosalie.

- É algo bem sério, e eu nem consegui ler meu livro de tanto que estou pensando nisso! – Bella falava e dramatizava um pouco, deixando as duas meninas ansiosas.

- Fala logo, Bella! – Dizia Alice.

- Tipo assim, Rose saiu um pouco chateada lá de casa, eu queria saber o que tinha acontecido... – Bella disse olhando Rosalie.

- Ah, era só isso?

- Não, Alice. Tem mais coisa, mas essa era uma das coisas que eu queria saber.

Alice olhou para a irmã perguntando se poderia ou não explicar o que aconteceu, Rose ficou um pouco apreensiva, mas... O que adiantaria fazer?

- Posso, Rose? – Alice perguntou

- Pode... Vou ter que conviver com isso mesmo...

- Bella, você e Edward tiveram sorte, porque o que tem entre vocês dois é muito intenso, e como os dois queriam muito, para mim seria muito fácil prever isso... Mas é que Rose, é difícil ter uma visão concreta, porque ela não se... Decide. Ela está deixando o medo dominá-la. Entende?

- Entendo, mas não sei aonde você quer chegar. – Bella falava como se não tivesse intenção nenhuma de juntar os casais.

- Ok, serei mais clara...

- Bella, a verdade é que eu saí da casa de vocês porque Emmett me disse que já tinha se apaixonado, e se isso for verdade... Eu não tenho a menor chance, sabia? Vampiros só se apaixonam de verdade uma vez só. E eu, eu acho que estou gostando dele. – Rose disse meio sem graça e levantando em seguida.

- Oh, entendi! Mas aonde você vai, Rosalie?

- Vou fazer qualquer coisa, preciso me distrair... Até logo!

- Rose, Espera! – Disse Bella se levantando rapidamente.

- Deixa ela, ela não vai fazer besteira. – Alice falou segurando o braço da Bella delicadamente, em seguida fechou os olhos rapidamente.

- O que foi, Alice, aconteceu algo? – Bella perguntava visivelmente preocupada.

- Você... Trouxe o Emmett? Ele ouviu o que Rose disse?

Bella olhou para Alice, suspirou meio com vergonha do que ela fez. Seria esse o certo? Mas quer saber, Emmett tinha que ser feliz, e ela precisava ajeitar esse engano que eles tiveram! Se Emmett e Rosalie se amam, eles teriam mais que ficar juntos!

- Sim, eu fiz isso. Eu disse ao Emmett que ele teria que vir comigo, e ficar um pouco longe... Sei que isso foi errado, mas...

- Errado? Eles vão ficar juntos!

- O que? Vão?

- Sim, pelo que eu vi, Emmett decidiu ir atrás dela e explicar tudo! Ai que lindo *-*.

- Finalmente meu plano deu certo! Mas e aí Alice, e o Jasper?

- O-o Jasper? O que tem ele?

- Bobinha, eu quis dizer... Agora que Emmett e Rose vão ficar bem, e vocês dois, como ficam?

- Nós dois? Er, nós somos amigos.

- Amigos? Em que nível de amizade vocês estão?

- Co-como assim em que nível? – Alice falava meio nervosa, essa conversa era um pouco constrangedora, demonstrar seus sentimentos assim era um pouco difícil.

- Alice, você não é boba, pode falando. O que rola entre você e ele... Eu nunca vi Jasper tão... Distraído, lunático e passando tanta felicidade... Literalmente!

- Ah, é?

- Não se faz de boba Alice! O que você vê para vocês dois?

- Bella, eu... Ok, eu já vi eu e Jasper juntos algumas vezes, mas não é sempre que eu vejo isso, às vezes eu nos vejo apenas como amigos...

- Porque você pensa nisso, né?

Alice ficou calada, toda vez que ela decidia falar para Jasper, ela conseguia vê-los juntos... Mas ela tinha medo de estar errada, embora isso nunca tenha acontecido.

- Ah Alice, desculpa... Mas é que, o Jasper...

- Ok, eu entendi, Bella. Eu vou te falar a verdade... Eu sinto algo por ele, e eu consigo ver o nosso futuro... Mas se eu estiver errada? Não quero estragar tudo.

Naquela hora, Edward apareceu e abraçou Bella por trás.

- Olá meninas, está tudo bem?

- Edward? – Disse Alice com um pouco de vergonha.

- Olá Alice, não se preocupa... Rs, eu estava com saudade da minha maridinha.

- Ah, Que lindo, meu amor. Mas eu estou aqui conversando com a Alice.

- Eu sei disso, e eu concordo com você...

- EDWARD! – Alice disse constrangida.

- Imagina, vocês dois se amam, e serão os únicos casais que não ficarão juntos!

Alice olhou para baixo, o que fazer agora? O que ela faria quando olhar para ele? Eram tantas perguntas sem resposta, tanta insegurança! A verdade é que ela o queria, e isso era fato. _Droga, e agora? O que eu vou fazer quando encontrar com ele? Vou me sentir uma idiota!_

- Olá Jasper! Chegou em boa hora. – Edward falou tão tranqüilamente que Alice se assustou. Só poderia ser brincadeira.

- Olá pessoas, porque cheguei em boa hora?

- Porque eu e Bella estamos de saída, e Emmett e Rose saíram juntos... Não queremos deixar nossa pequena Alice sozinha, não é mesmo?

- Claro! Tchau Alice, Tchau Jas! Cuida bem dela ein...

- Pode deixar... Alice, posso sentar ao seu lado?

- Ah, Claro... – Ela então chegou um pouco para o lado para deixar mais espaço para ele sentar.

A noite estava linda, e Jasper havia escutado tudo, assim como Emmett havia escutado Rosalie. Bella tinha conseguido fazer o plano todo dar certo, bom, até agora deu certo.

**O próximo é o penúltimo gente. ******** Vamos caprichar, né? õ/ Em ritmo de carnaval, estou bem feliz. E como eu não saio no carnavaal, vou ver se escrevo uma oneshot sobre o tema. Mas primeiro terminarei essa, e se vocês não me apedrejarem, eu escrevo a outra, ok? Beijos para todas. :D**


	9. Ela nunca erra

_Desculpem-me pelos os anos-luz de demora... Aconteceu TANTA coisa, e minha vida ficou corrida demais... Mas agora eu vou postar os dois capítulos finais e terminar isso de vez. (:_

**9. Ela nunca erra**

Rose decidiu que ficaria o mais longe possível da casa deles, não queria ficar vendo todo mundo junto, e ela longe do amor. Correu para a floresta muito distraída até que sentiu algo a segurando com muita força, a ponto de impedi-la de continuar. Com muita raiva – e surpresa – ela virou e viu Emmett a segurando.

- Emmett? – sua voz falhou, como ela não queria que acontecesse. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim atrás de você. Precisamos conversar. – ele ainda a segurava pelo braço, e ao perceber, a soltou devagar e continuou olhando-a nos olhos.

- Atrás de mim? Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – Rose disse, tendo quase certeza da resposta que ela não queria ouvir.

- Bom, isso é outra história.

- Eu tenho tempo.

- Você vai ficar irritada, eu acho – e espero que não – Mas é que a Bella resolveu me trazer aqui, mas eu não sabia pra que. Ela falou pra que eu ficasse na floresta, mas perto de vocês, e Edward estava comigo.

Enquanto ele falava, ela ficou imóvel, talvez por vergonha, frustração, medo. Não dava pra definir ao certo o que Rosalie sentia naquele momento. Ele explicou mais ou menos as coisas e ficou olhando-a, esperando alguma reação.

- O... O que você ouviu _exatamente_, Emmett?

Ele levou uma das mãos até a nuca e mexeu devagar, meio sem graça, mas sem esconder um sorriso, o sorriso que ela gostava.

- Eu ouvi tudo, e _tudo _mesmo. Além das suas palavras, e das de Alice... Edward... Não briga com eles!

Rosalie ficou totalmente sem graça, pensou em fugir dali naquela hora, mas antes que pudesse executar o plano, Emmett a puxou pra perto dele, encostou o corpo dela no seu. Seus olhos estavam direcionados para os dela, ele sorria e tirava os cabelos dela do rosto e falou baixinho.

- Acho que fui mal interpretado... Perdoe-me. O que eu quis dizer é que eu já me apaixonei, sim, e pela vampira mais linda que existe nesse mundo, em todas as gerações.

Ela não estava entendendo aonde ele queria chegar com essa conversinha toda, se ele não a amava, não precisava ficar falando da outra que ele gostava, e nem dizer que era mais bonita que _ela_ própria. Se vampiros chorassem, com toda certeza estaria em prantos, tentar fugir dos braços daquele homem era impossível, e ela não queria se afastar.

- Olha pra mim. – ele disse segurando o queixo dela com uma das mãos – Eu te amo, Rosalie Hale. Eu me sinto bem ao seu lado, mesmo você sendo teimosa.

Um pequeno sorriso brotou no rosto dela, e ela levou uma das mãos até a nuca dele, parecia mentira, mas não era um sonho. Vampiros não sonham.

- Isso é sério, Emmett?

Ele riu baixo, aproximou os lábios dos dela e fechou os olhos.

- Sim, é verdade.

Rosalie sorriu e sussurrou.

- Ela nunca erra. – Iniciou um beijo nele, um beijo cheio de vontade, como se só tivessem aquele momento para ficarem juntos.

Jasper não sabia exatamente como começar a falar com Alice, estava tentando controlar sua felicidade, mas era um pouco difícil. Ele agora tinha certeza de que era correspondido, e estava impressionado como ela também tinha os mesmos medos dele.

- A noite está bonita, né?

Ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo, deu um sorriso de leve. Conseguia ver novamente os dois juntos, e agora mais claramente. Afirmou com a cabeça mas não disse nada.

O silêncio ficou por mais alguns instantes.

- Alice, eu sei que isso é errado, mas juro que não foi culpa minha! Eu nem sabia que viria aqui, a Bell que inventou tudo... Não sei como não a viu planejar. – Jasper disse quebrando o silêncio e tentando se explicar antes de contar o que ouvira – Mas eu agora não me arrependo, você pode ficar chateada por ter sido "invasão de privacidade".

Ele pegou as mãos dela e a olhou nos olhos.

- O que você disse para a Bell... Sobre nós dois... É verdade? Você nos vê juntos?

Alice desviou um pouco o olhar, tentou formular a resposta e o olhou de novo.

- S-sim, Jasper... É verdade. Mas eu entendo que você vá me achar meio maluca às vezes.

Ele não a deixou terminar a frase, colocou um dos seus dedos repousado nos lábios arroxeados dela.

- Não vou te achar uma doida, isso até me ajudou. Não sou muito bom com essas coisas, na verdade é a primeira vez que passo por isso.

Ele estava meio envergonhado, mas estava feliz. Alice começou a sentir as mesmas coisas que ele. Seria porque ele estava transmitindo ou era _dela _mesmo?

- Passar por isso o que?

- Alice... Eu tenho que te dizer, mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai acontecer, e eu prefiro que comece agora... – ele deu uma pequena risadinha – se eu estiver certo, né. Eu... Eu quero _muito _ficar com você para minha eternidade.

Ele se aproximou mais dela, esperando ter uma reação.

- Mesmo? – ela perguntou com um sorriso nos lábios. Ele então afirmou com a cabeça. Os dois se abraçaram devagar, ficaram um momento em silêncio e depois se olharam.

- Eu te amo, Alice.

Ela deu um beijo demorado nos lábios dele, que correspondeu. Os dois sorriam e em seguida ela disse baixinho.

- Eu te amo, Jasper.

Os casais já haviam se entendido, assim como a Bella havia "planejado". Bella e Edward pensaram em voltar para a casa – o que seria de fato o mais óbvio – mas como todos estavam juntinhos e curtindo um _love_, decidiram não deixar Esme e Carlisle de fora, afinal, os pais precisavam saber das novidades que rolavam.

Enquanto isso, Alice conseguiu prever o que aconteceria graças ao novo plano da Bella e do Edward e começou a rir.

- O que houve, Alice? Eu disse algo errado? – perguntou Jasper meio que sem entender o motivo da risada.

- Ah Jasper, vem comigo. Bell e Edward tiveram uma idéia hilária. Vamos porque eu não quero perder nada. E bom, não quero que a gente seja o último casal a chegar. Emmett e Rose também estão indo para lá daqui a pouco!

_Na casa dos Cullen's_

- Pai? Carlisle! – dizia Edward pela casa indo atrás do pai, que estava no escritório dele lendo um de seus livros seculares.

- Meu Deus, Edward! O que aconteceu? Algo com Esme ou com algum de nós? Diga-me! – ele perguntou assim que viu o filho passar pela porta, e então fechou o livro que estava lendo e o colocou sobre a mesa antes de caminhar até Edward.

- Fica calmo, não aconteceu nada com a Esme. Nem com meus irmãos, bom, com eles aconteceu, mas pode ficar despreocupado porque foi coisa boa.

- Ah, menos mal. Então, porque o desespero todo?

- Na verdade, queremos fazer uma brincadeirinha hoje.

Carlisle o olhou tentando entender que tipo de brincadeirinha era, porque vindo do Edward, poderia ser algo não muito legal.

- O que você quer dizer com _queremos_ ?

- Eu e a Bella, mas a gente está contando com vocês, será um jogo em família. E chega, vem comigo, vamos até a casa da Esme. Não vou estragar a surpresa de ninguém.

Carlisle e Edward seguiram para a casa das Hale's.

- Ah Esme, o Carlisle já está vindo! Vamos, não vai ser nada demais! É só uma brincadeira de comemoração...

- Mas me explica primeiro, Bella! Comemoração de que? – dizia Esme confusa de tanto que a Bella falava.

- Se eu falar, vai perder a graça! Você já vai ver, eu tenho certeza. Eles estão chegando!

- _Eles_ quem, Bella?

- Aff, Esme! Para de perguntar e diz logo que você vai brincar com a gente. Seu namorado, peguete ou o que seja já está vindo, ele vem com o Edward!

- Ok, eu brinco de seja lá o que for. Mas estou avisando, eu tenho o direito de sair!

Bella ria triunfante por ter conseguido fazer o que queria. Agora só precisava aguardar. Alice e Jasper provavelmente viriam, e mais cedo ou mais tarde Emmett e Rose também. Mesmo se não viessem... Acho que ninguém aceitaria procurá-los pela floresta, é.

Nesse momento, Edward chega com Carlisle.

- Eles ainda não chegaram, Bella? Nem Alice?

- Não Edward, espero que ela tenha visto algo.

- Ela vem sim. Acho que agora só nos resta esperar.

Carlisle foi até Esme e a beijou rapidamente para cumprimentá-la.

- O que está acontecendo aqui, meu amor? A Bella te contou algo ou fez como o Edward que escondeu tudo?

- A Bella fez a mesma coisa – disse ela fitando a menina – Não estou entendendo nada do que está acontecendo! Bella querida, tem certeza que está tudo bem com Rosalie e Alice?

Assim que Esme terminou de falar, Carlisle olhou para Edward que começou a rir.

- Sim. Não posso falar mais nada agora.

Esme e Bella entreolharam-se.

- Explique-se, Edward. – perguntou Esme. Bella já desconfiava o que era, então fez um olhar reprovativo para Edward.

- Não posso falar nada, Esme. Você já vai saber...

Mal ele terminou a frase, Alice e Jasper entraram de mãos dadas pela casa.

- Oi gente, perdemos algo? – Disse ela abrindo a porta.

Esme e Carlisle olharam para a cena e entenderam logo.

- Não, estamos esperando todo mundo chegar. – disse a Bella sorrindo.

- Que lindo esse casalzinho, gente. – falou Edward zoando os dois.

- Santa casamenteira você, em Bella!

- Que nada, Esme! Só apressei um pouco o inevitável.

- Cadê aqueles dois? Só faltam eles. – Edward disse já impaciente.

- 5... 4.... 3.... 2...1...- disse Alice

- Ah Rose... Eu – antes que o Emm pensasse em terminar a frase, ele olha pra frente e vê todo mundo ali na sala, parados, olhando para eles. – Oi família. O que é isto aqui?

- Oi Emm, oi Rosalie! – disse Bella super animada – Isso aqui é um jogo de casais, estávamos esperando por vocês.

- Oba *-*. Viu Rose, já somos um casal.

_**Bom, só falta o último capítulo "Isso não muda" será o nome. Desculpa pela milionésima vez. (: Da próxima vez vou lembrar de terminar tudo antes de postar. HAHAHA, um beijo pra todas. **__Obrigada também à minha melhor amiga do mundo, minha irmã-de-vida Luiza, que me incentivou. :* _


	10. Chapter 10

_Último capítulo da fic, sei que eu tenho que pedir desculpas por toda a eternidade pela demora de meses, mas... Espero que me entendam um pouquinho. Sabe, minha vida agitada com Emmett. :P Mentira, mas que é agitada, é. (: Espero que gostem. Bom, ADOREI receber rewiews novamente! Muita emoção saber que vocês não me abandonaram *-*. Se vocês lerem beeeem esse textinho aqui, vão achar alguma coisa. Mas nem adianta, não vou dizer o que é e nem dar nenhuma dica do que talvez possa ser. Divirtam-se :D_

**10. Isso não muda**

- Que lindo! Parabéns para os quatro. – disse Esme toda contente ao ver os casais todos juntos.

- Os quatro, você está grávida de gêmeos, Rosalie? – disse Emmett com uma cara de espantado, olhando para a nova namorada e já acariciando a barriga dela.

Todos envolta fizeram uma cara mais espantada do que a de Emmett, e principalmente a Rosalie.

- Do que você está falando, Emmett? Não estou grávida! Nem posso!

- Ah, os quatro somos... Eu, você, Jasper e Alice? – ele perguntou num tom um pouco mais desanimado.

- Dã! Isto é óbvio, não? – disse Alice com cara de quem não acreditava estar ouvindo esse tipo de conversa. – Não precisamos saber o que exatamente você e Rose fizeram nos primeiros momentos de namoro. Irc.

Todos caíram na gargalhada, Emm sempre tem que ser o idiota máster da parada (o idiota máster que eu tanto queria aqui, mas isso abafa)

- Ah. O que trouxe toda a família aqui? Foi só a felicidade de ver o novo CASAL – ele então virou para a Rose – Casal, viu?

- Ai Emmett, cale-se! Estou ficando estressada com isso. – Bella interrompeu antes que mais algum comentário idiota saísse da boca daquele ser – Queremos comemorar o dia com um jogo de casais. NÃO É NADA DO QUE VOCÊ PODE UM DIA ESTAR PENSANDO, querido irmão Emmett. Seria mais um joguinho de mímicas só que com certas coisas diferentes. Alice, você e Edward serão meio controlados.

- Mas que graça tem ter essas habilidades sem podermos usá-las?

- Não discuta com a Bella, Alice... Dela você perde.

- Bom, continuando... Faremos mímicas, o casal que ganhar escolhe um casal para fazer as tarefas por quatro dias. O que acham?

Todos se entreolharam antes de confirmar com a Bella. Edward deu uma pequena risadinha ao "ouvir" os pensamentos de Esme, mas preferiu não comentar nada.

- Como saberemos se Edward roubou ou não? Ele consegue ler a mente dos outros, se não planejarmos, eu não verei nada. – contestou Alice, tentando convencer a família a deixá-la usar os "poderes".

- Alice, eu e Edward estaremos juntos, você não precisa se preocupar. Ele não consegue me "ouvir", esqueceu?

- Ah, - suspirou ela em um desânimo – tudo bem. Vamos ganhar isto mesmo, não é Jasper?

- Claro, Alice! – respondeu ele com um sorriso nos lábios.

- Chega de embolação, vai! Que comece jogo!

Os quatro casais sentaram um de frente para o outro, o primeiro que começaria seria Edward e Bella. Ela levantou do sofá e começou.

- Gente, temos quatro opções: Filmes, Objetos, Ação e Lugar. Exatamente nessa ordem. Vou começar, ta Edward? – Bella então ficou olhando-o nos olhos e estendeu a mão, mostrando três dedos.

- Três sílabas? – ele tentou adivinhar e ela balançou a cabeça negativamente – Ah, ok! Três palavras. – e ela afirmou e em seguida mostrou apenas o primeiro dedo – A primeira, certo?

E ela continuou a fazer as mímicas. Começou a dançar, pulou e nada do Edward acertar. Acabando o tempo (que era de 4 minutos) e ele não acertando, ela disse.

- Raios, Edward! Esse filme é o mais fácil que tem! "Dançando na chuva", meu Deus!

Todos caíram na gargalhada, e Edward estava inconformado. Bella então se sentou ao lado dele e esperou o próximo casal.

- Eu vou, eu vou! – disse Emmett empolgado para fazer a mímica – Vamos lá. – Ele começou como a Bella, mostrando nos dedos a quantidade de palavras, que no total eram duas. E em seguida indicou que faria a primeira palavra. Todos estavam bem atentos. Ele começou a desfilar pela sala, o que fez todos caírem na gargalhada. Em seguida, ele ficou fazendo movimentos como se tivesse um longo cabelo e fez o símbolo de "legal" com as mãos. Rosalie começou a rir dele e disse

- Legalmente loira! *-*

- Essa é minha garota! Muito bem, 1x0 pra gente.

Carlisle levantou rindo.

- Minha vez então? – Ele olhou para Esme, sentada em sua frente com um sorriso lindo nos olhos e indicou duas palavras com os dedos. Em seguida, ele mostrou vinte e três dedos. Esme ficava olhando e tentava adivinhar o que seria. – 23 coisas? 23 garças? Brincadeira de dedos? Oh não? É vinte e três alguma coisa. Sim... Espera, eu sei! Espera Carlisle! AH sim! Não... Não estou lembrando! – enquanto ela se desesperava, os outros vampiros jovens riam ainda mais de Carlisle tentando representar "Número 23". O tempo acabou e ele disse.

- Caramba, Esme! Essa estava mais fácil do que a que Bella fez! Número 23, você nunca ouviu falar neste filme?

Realmente, era óbvio! O pessoal ali parecia ser um pouco lento.

- Não, você faz, Jasper. Eu adivinho. Do jeito que os meninos da casa estão lerdos, acho melhor eu adivinhar. – Alice disse rindo, e assim foi.

- "Billy Elliot"? Ah, já sei Alice! É "Barbie lago dos Cisnes"? "Barbie as 12 princesas bailarinas"? Também não... Ah, "Ela dança, eu danço", acertei? – após milhares de tentativas fracassadas de Jasper tentando acertar, Alice já estava com a cara emburrada.

- NÃO JASPER! NÃO É NADA DISSO! Era "Corrida Mortal!" Aquele filme que eu vivo falando, não entende?

- Sério? É que... Alice, você correndo parece que está dançando! – respondeu ele tão inocentemente, com os olhos vidrados nela e um sorriso escondido.

Não deu, essa nem a Alice agüentou. Todos começaram a rir bastante e é óbvio que os Irmãos Cullen's zoariam Jasper pelo resto da eternidade.

Ao fim da brincadeira, em meio a várias imitações de bichos, lugares, filmes, pessoas e tudo que tem direito, quem ganhou foi Carlisle e Esme, pela infelicidade dos filhos. Os dois vencedores retornaram para a casa de Carlisle, ainda eram 4 da manhã. Os três casais ficaram na sala se olhando, e então resolveram conversar mais um pouco (mais um pouco é até as 6h30 da manhã).

- Alice, como é que você não me viu chegando aqui?

- Bella, eu realmente não sei. Talvez porque era algo tão... Sei lá, eu não vi nada mesmo. Eu tenho andado distraída com... Er... Com algumas coisas não muito importantes, e também com a bolsa de valores! Alguém tem que ganhar dinheiro.

- Sei sei... Ela estava toda apaixonadinha por aí, Jasper! Só vendo, acho que meio mundo sabia disso! – Rosalie falou rindo para zoar a irmã e eles riram.

- Muito engraçada, dona loiraapaixonadapeloEmm. – rebateu Alice.

Rosalie a fitou com aqueleolharmatador e o Emmett a abraçou, lhe dando um beijo no pescoço, nesse momento, Edward se contorceu no outro sofá, e Alice logo depois.

- Iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiirc! Sai pra lá, Emmett! Vão embora, vão! Não quero ver mais NADA. – e ela se contorceu novamente.

Rosalie olhou para ele se acabando de rir.

- Ai ai, acho que vir pra Forks foi uma das coisas mais legais que a gente fez. – comentou Alice.

- ALICE? Não creio que eu estou ouvindo isso de você. Pensei que Forks era uma cidade muito chata pra você. Sem shoppings enormes, sem galerias, sem... Sem coisas legais!

- Querida, Forks nunca vai ser melhor que Berlim, mas é claro... Que eu não estou falando da cidade em si, estou falando desses nossos vizinhos que VIVEM com a gente umas 24 horas por dia, literalmente. – Disse Alice sorrindo enquanto dava as mãos para Jasper.

- Ed, será que eles vão ficar assim pro resto da vida? – Perguntou Bella fazendo uma careta para seuqueridovampiro.

- Foi você quem armou isso. Mas... Cedo ou tarde isso aconteceria, você sabe. Todos nós sabemos. Esme e Carlisle estão juntos, vão se casar e assim viverão para sempre... E nós, teríamos que conviver todos juntos. Eles não conseguiriam esconder de nós.

- Acho que agora está tudo certo. – falou Bella com um sorriso.

- É, e ainda bem que seremos só nós. Nada de outros na família. – falou Edward.

- Quem sabe, quem sabe...

- O que você quer dizer com isso, Isabella Cullen?

- Nada, nunca quis dizer nada.

- Vai ser sempre assim, isso não muda. E eu até gosto da idéia de ter mais irmãs junto da gente, meus irmãos apaixonados ficam tão babacas.

Os três casais na sala conversavam, se abraçavam muito e é claro, ficavam jogando almofadas toda vez que alguém falava alguma coisa melosa demais. Enquanto Esme e Carlisle, claro... Todos sabemos, são o papai e a mamãe que toooodos queremos. 

Fim.

**O final nem ficou tão bom assim, quem sabe algum dia eu faça uma parte dois da eternidade. (: Obrigada à todas todas todas *-* Luiza, Vic, enfim. Não vou sair citando todos os nomes, bem que eu queria... Mas vocês me entendem. Novas idéias irão surgir após uns dias com minha melhor amiga e ... Nossos amigos. ******** Hahaha. Um beijão.**


End file.
